


Changing things up a bit...

by HaniWhoLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Lucifer!Dean, M/M, Possession, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniWhoLock/pseuds/HaniWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have been secretly been going at it. Gabriel and Sam have tried to keep theirs a secret...and then there comes Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this is going to go...so, please don't hate me.

Dean sat there on the bed, thinking. This was normally a bad thing for the older Winchester. However, this time, he was thinking of an angel. That should make things better...Right? Or is that good thing ruled out because he was thinking of fucking this angel?  
Dean shuddered. Just thinking of his angel made his body react. Cas...with those blue eyes and that trenchcoat that he always wears. There was just something so...attractive about this man...angel...being. Dean had never been attracted to a male before. Sure, he wanted to try it, once. But he never did. Not until he saw Castiel walking through that barn, when he summoned him.   
There was just something about him that screamed SEX. Maybe it was the hair...maybe it was his voice.   
Oh man, that voice, Dean thought and shuddered.   
It was then, that Dean felt someone looking at his thoughts.   
This was a weird feeling.   
Ever since he and Cas first had sex, he could feel it when someone was poking around where they shouldn't be.  
With a frown, he stood off the bed and growled.   
Unfortunately, he hasn't figured out how to get the person out of his mind, yet.   
Mostly because he hasn't told Cas about this. The last thing that he would want to do is get Cas worried about him.   
He was a hunter...and a man...and a winchester. He wasn't about to talk about his feelings and make people worried. He could handle this himself...  
maybe.

Maybe Dean would have been able to handle things if he realized who was looking at his thoughts. Who was looking at his weak points. Who was looking at all his memories...

Now, this was not the first time that Dean had felt this. He had been feeling this for awhile, now. He could tell that it was the same person, too.  
"Is this what Sam felt like? With Lucifer always being there?" Dean wondered.   
Yet there was no answer to this.   
Sam was out, somewhere, doing god knows what.   
"Maybe he's out doing Gabriel," Dean said and chuckled.   
He opened his door and went out to the kitchen. He needed some pie...


	2. Lucifer...what nice skin you have, now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a little visit...which freaks Sam, Gabriel and Cas out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, i think that this is going to be good.  
> Let's just hope that i am right xD

Apple pie. One of Dean's favorites. Even the thought of Apple pie made him smile slightly. Mostly because of that witty line that he came up with, on the spot.

"Oh yes," he murmured as he cut himself a slice. "My apple Is freaking worth it," he said and then started to eat.  
It was a weird thing, eating alone. Normally there was Sam walking around, reading some kind of lore, or there was Cas, just looking around and observing, making sure that everyone was alright.  
However, Sam was off somewhere, and hasn't been back in a day.  
Cas was probably dealing with some kind of Angelic thing.   
Gabriel was...well, Gabriel.  
Crowley? Hell if Dean cared.

It was then, when Dean was eating his pie that he felt that presence again.   
"Okay," he growled and put his fork down. "Who the fuck is there, poking at my noggin?!" He yelled out to the air. As expected, no one answered him. However, the presence became stronger and stronger, until there was a familiar high pitched sound resonating through the bunker and Dean's head; causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the floor.   
*Holy hell! Make it stop!* Dean cried out in his mind as the sound got louder, as if it was getting closer. 

"Dean, Dean, Dean," a voice sighed as Dean laid there on the ground, his ears ringing. "Oh how the tables have turned."  
Although the older WInchester couldn't hear, he could feel the presence of someone standing there, looking at him.   
When he looked to see who it was, all words failed him...all words but one.  
Lucifer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You see Dean," the fallen angel said, once Dean could hear once more. "I am very upset with you. Taking away my true vessel. No, that's not right. Giving me what i wanted, and then making me go back to that....HOLE!" Lucifer said, yelling the last word with a growl.   
"Well, considering you're the freaking Devil, and you happened to want my brother...i'm glad you're upset, you bastard," Dean growled as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down, by Lucifer.   
"Plus, if you remember," Dean growled. "You had Sammy there in the cage with you. Oh, and your brother, too. So, it's not like you were lonely," Dean said and rolled his eyes. It was surprising that he wasn't ticked at the Devil yet. The only thing that he hoped, was that he could keep Lucifer preoccupied long enough to figue out how to get out of this situation.  
However, the only responce that he got, was the sound of laughter reverberating off of the bunker walls.  
"Do you REALLY think you're going to be able to get out of this? ohhh noo, no, no, Dean," Satan said with a typical grin.  
To this, Dean looked up and tried to hide his confusion.   
"I always get out of everything, in one way or another," he said with a small grin.  
"Not this time. This time, you're going to be my little bitch," the Devil said while looking down at Dean. "This time, you're going to be trapped inside yourself."  
"No, I don't think so. You're an angel. You need my permission to take me as a vessel," Dean said, his confidence slightly faltering.   
"That's what I wanted you all to think. See, I am the Devil. I am a fallen Angel that has lived in the Cage for as long as i can remember," he said, sitting down and slightly smiling.  
"I can possess people, just like how demons can," Satan said and leaned down, looking Dean in the eyes. "Guess who they got that from. Me."  
This is when Dean tried to move away from Satan. Because everything finally sunk in.   
The Devil is going to take Dean over, as his vessel.  
*Think Dean, Think!* He yelled at himself.   
"U-uhm...how did you get out of the cage, anyways?" Dean asked, hoping that Cas will come here, or Sam, or even Gabriel. Because this is something that he knew he could not fight, and win.  
"Carefully," Satan grinned and rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to delay the inevitable, Winchester," he growled. "It will only make things worse for you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt bad about leaving Dean alone. However, Cas needed time to think. Plus, there was things that he had to take care of, in Heaven.  
He wasn't gone for that long, until he felt like something was wrong. There was no way to explain it, but Castiel felt like Dean was in trouble.  
As soon as he felt this, he tried to make his way to the bunker. However, as soon as he got to the door, he couldn't go any further.   
This was not a good thing.  
It caused Cas to worry. Not just about Dean, but about what could be doing this.  
There was nothing that had this kind of power.  
At least, nothing that he could remember at this time.   
*Maybe Gabriel will know* he thought and made his way to Gabriel.

Unsurprisingly, when he got there, Sam was there, too.  
Which made the younger Winchester's face turn bright red.  
"C-Cas...hey, man...what's uh-what's up?" Sam said as he tried to hide the fact that he was just recently naked.  
"Where is Gabriel?" Cas said, ignoring the topless Winchester's blush.  
"Right here, Cassie. What's crack-a-lackin'?" The Archangel said as he ate some candy.  
"There is something wrong with Dean. At least, i think that there is. I cannot get into the bunker, something is preventing me from doing so. What could possibly possess this type of power?" Cas asked, with worry in his voice.  
As he said this, Sam's face showed his worry, and Gabriel practically dropped his candy bar.  
"Oh my father," Gabriel muttered. "This is not good."  
"Gabriel...what is it?"  
"It isn't a what..." Gabriel said and looked up at Cas with worry in his face.  
"It's a who."  
Somehow, with those words, Cas understood.  
Dean was with The Devil.

"CAS! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Gabriel yelled at him.   
"My apologies...i was...thinking," Cas muttered and went to go back to the bunker.  
"Oh, no. We are all going. This is not a one man...er...angel job," The Archangel said and grabbed Sam and Cas.  
Within seconds, they were standing in front of the Bunker.  
"Let's hope we can get in soon," the trickster said.  
Cas decided not to ask what this ment.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was finally able to get up. It took a bit, but the ringing in his hears finally died down. This was nothing like what Cas's voice sounded like. Even when he was fresh out of hell, the ringing wasn't that bad.   
"What makes you think i am EVER going to let you touch me, you son of a bitch," Dean growled as he tried to remember where Cas put the angel blade.   
"If you think that you are going to be able to get to the angel blade, before i am finished with you...then you are sadly mistaken, Dean Winchester," Lucifer said and stood up with a stretch. His vessel was starting to break down from the power that was within it.   
"You see, Dean, you took away from me the one thing that i wanted. WElllllll...i want many things. However, your brother was there in the top 5. See, i would be able to take care of him, so much better than you ever could. You always getting him into danger, and then having to fix your mistakes. When are you going to learn that maybe, he just doesn't need you in his life anymore?" the angel said as he looked into Dean's green eyes.   
"I would been able to make it so that he was never in trouble again. He would have been safe with me. Trapped in his own body, yes. However, still safe," this is when Lucifer grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled him close. "And what makes you think that i just wanted him as a vessel, hm?" he whispered.   
"You have your own little piece of Heaven that you fuck whenever you want. Where as i have to sit here and watch my piece of 'heaven' fuck Gabriel," he growled.  
"Well, that is not going to happen anymore. Because now i am going to be here with him, the entire time. And he won't even know it," a grin formed on the fallen angel's face.  
This is when a bright light filled the room.  
A few seconds passed and it was gone.

And Dean's eyes flashed a bright blue.


	3. Destiel is known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. **=Dean thinking  
>  ***=Lucifer thinking
> 
> 2\. I'm not that good at writing smut...sorry
> 
> 3\. I suck at titles too...
> 
> 4\. Enjoy!
> 
> 5\. Please comment

Castiel, Gabriel and Sam came bursting into the bunker with weapons ready.   
Both angels had their blades out and Sam had his demon blade as well as a gun at the ready.  
However, the three of them were met with the sight of Dean...sitting at the table with whiskey and apple pie.  
"Dean?" Cas asked with a confused tone. "Are you alright?"  
"'Course i am. Why wouldn't i be?" Dean asked, his head titling to the side.

**No! Cas! No! I am NOT alright! Cas, HELP ME!** 

"I was not able to get into the bunker, earlier...and it seemed as if you were in trouble," Cas said.  
Gabriel furrowed his brows and looked around the room. Something was not right. However, the archangel couldn't put his wing on what it could be.  
Sam, however, walked up to Dean and just hugged him. "Don't you freaking do that again, to us, man," he said with a slight chuckle and a frown upon his lips.

**Sam! Sam please, come on man! You know what this is like. YOU KNOW THIS IS NOT ME. SAMMY!**

"No promises, Sammy. You know our lives. They're a whirlwind of fuck ups," Dean said with a light chuckle. 

**Don't you DARE call him Sammy, you sonofabitch**

Dean chuckled.  
Little did Sam or the angels know, that it wasn't because of what he said.

***Oh, Dean-O. I will call him whatever I want. And there is NOTHING that you can do about it***

"Anyways, Cas, there is something i would like to talk to you about," the older Winchester said. "Alone," he added with a small grin.   
It was the grin that made Cas realize what he wanted.  
"Of course, Dean," the angel said and walked up to Dean and zapped them to Dean's room.

***And now you're going to get to watch me screw your boyfriend***

Dean walked up to Cas...well, more like strutted up to him. He pushed Castiel up against the wall and crushed their lips together.   
When they finally broke apart, Cas gasped.  
"Dean, you worried me so much," he panted and kissed Dean deeply. "Neither Gabriel nor I could get into the bunker. We thought that Lucifer had gotten to you, or something else happened," he whispered.

**Cas! No, don't kiss him...me...wait...Cas...IT IS LUCIFER. CAS. PLEASE**

**How are you even doing this? Cas can see when someone is possessed!**

***Practice***

Dean kissed Cas once more.   
"Don't worry, angel, I won't do it again," he whispered and kissed him once more, biting at Cas's lower lip, making him hiss in pleasure.

**You Bastard**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel sat down and frowned as he looked around the room.  
"What is it?" Sam asked and wrapped his arms around the archangel.  
"There is something wrong here. It's sitting here, right under my wing, but i can't seem to figure out what it is," he said and pulled out a candy bar.  
"Something wrong with what?" Sam asked as he sat down next to Gabriel. He then reached over and took a bit of his candy bar, causing the trickster to frown. His questioning eyes were met with Gabriel's golden ones as the archangel said one word.  
"Dean."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The older Winchester pinned Cas down to the bed and began to kiss down his chest, as he undid his shirt one button at a time.   
Even though they had done this many times before, Cas was still amazed by how Dean could make him feel. Even if there was something different about what he was doing, and how he was doing it. 

***I think i am going to cause some well deserved mischief***

Dean bit down on Cas's chest, causing the angel to cry out from the mixture of pain and pleasure. It was then that he remembered that Sam and Gabriel were not too far from the room that they were in.   
"Shhhh, Cas, you know that the others aren't too far from here," Dean purred as he trailed his mouth over the man's hip bones, causing Cas to shiver.  
Finally loosing some of his control, Dean practically ripped off Cas's pants, exposing his entire body. 

***Since i'm in your body, is it you or me that is getting so turned on from this?***

Dean then grinned slightly and began kissing over the angel's thighs. His green eyes momentarily flashed a bright blue, as he did. However, this went unnoticed by the angel laying on the bed.  
Slowly, the green eyed man took off his clothes. He then laid down on top of Cas and kissed him passionately. Reacting to this, Cas gripped Dean's hips and began grinding against him, causing the two of them to moan into eachother's lips.  
Within seconds, they were both close to their breaking points. Sweat was dripping down their bodies, and moans were becoming more and more coherent.  
"Come on Cas," Dean groaned as he kissed him and slowly dragged his tongue over his neck, causing the two of them to groan once more.  
Before Dean got to say another word, Cas' back was arching up against Dean's body and he was crying out Dean's name, and Dean was gasping out Cas'.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel and Sam looked down the hall with red faces.  
"Think they're still talking?" Gabriel asked and grinned. As he said this, Sam was rolling their eyes.   
Not even five minutes later, Dean and Cas walked back to where the younger Winchester and the archangel were sitting. As they walked in, Sam gave Gabriel a twenty dollar bill and a lollipop...which caused Cas to blush and Dean to just slightly grin.

**You Bastard**


	4. Uh oh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe think that there is something wrong...but they can't figure out what it is. While "Dean" and Cas have some fun ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **=Dean  
> ***=Lucifer

Castiel, Gabriel and Sam came bursting into the bunker with weapons ready.   
Both angels had their blades out and Sam had his demon blade as well as a gun at the ready.  
However, the three of them were met with the sight of Dean...sitting at the table with whisky and apple pie.  
"Dean?" Cas asked with a confused tone. "Are you alright?"  
"'Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked, his head tilting to the side.

**No! Cas! No! I am NOT alright! Cas, HELP ME!** 

"I was not able to get into the bunker, earlier...and it seemed as if you were in trouble," Cas said.  
Gabriel furrowed his brows and looked around the room. Something was not right. However, the archangel couldn't put his wing on what it could be.  
Sam, however, walked up to Dean and just hugged him. "Don't you freaking do that again, to us, man," he said with a slight chuckle and a frown upon his lips.

**Sam! Sam please, come on man! You know what this is like. YOU KNOW THIS IS NOT ME. SAMMY!**

"No promises, Sammy. You know our lives. They're a whirlwind of fuck ups," Dean said with a light chuckle. 

**Don't you DARE call him Sammy, you sonofabitch**

Dean chuckled.  
Little did Sam or the angels know, that it wasn't because of what he said.

***Oh, Dean-O. I will call him whatever I want. And there is NOTHING that you can do about it***

"Anyways, Cas, there is something I would like to talk to you about," the older Winchester said. "Alone," he added with a small grin.   
It was the grin that made Cas realize what he wanted.  
"Of course, Dean," the angel said and walked up to Dean and zapped them to Dean's room.

***And now you're going to get to watch me screw your boyfriend***

Dean walked up to Cas...well, more like strutted up to him. He pushed Castiel up against the wall and crushed their lips together.   
When they finally broke apart, Cas gasped.  
"Dean, you worried me so much," he panted and kissed Dean deeply. "Neither Gabriel nor I could get into the bunker. We thought that Lucifer had gotten to you, or something else happened," he whispered.

**Cas! No, don't kiss him...me...wait...Cas...IT IS LUCIFER. CAS. PLEASE**

**How are you even doing this? Cas can see when someone is possessed!**

***Practice***

Dean kissed Cas once more.   
"Don't worry, angel, I won't do it again," he whispered and kissed him once more, biting at Cas's lower lip, making him hiss in pleasure.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel sat down and frowned as he looked around the room.  
"What is it?" Sam asked and wrapped his arms around the archangel.  
"There is something wrong here. It's sitting here, right under my wing, but i can't seem to figure out what it is," he said and pulled out a candy bar.   
Sighing, Sam nodded. "Don't worry. We will figure out what it is," he said and smiled lightly. He could tell that there was something wrong. Considering both Gabe and Cas couldn't get into the bunker, and then they could...


End file.
